mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Falcon/ReyMugen's version
A slightly unorthodox character with moves inspired by those Captain Falcon uses in the ''Super Smash Bros. series, as well as a few original ones. The character uses three buttons, though not to distinguish light, medium and heavy attacks, instead having each button activate its own set of attacks; the only instance where the three buttons do denote differing attack power is when activating falcon punch and falcon kick.'' ) |Image = File:ReyFalconport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = ReyMugen |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Falcon is a three-button character with an unusual play style and a fickle combo system; rather than a more traditional light to heavy three-button layout, each button has its own set of attacks assigned to it, with functioning similarly to Super Smash Bros.'s A button for the most part, being used to activate Falcon's First Combo when pressed repeatedly, activating slightly slower but more powerful attacks and having rather limited use, activating only three attacks in total, two of which involve the use of Falcon's gun. Falcon's damage output for the majority of its attacks is low, with the only real exception being falcon kick hard, not helped by his limited comboability despite what ReyMugen has written in the character's ReadMe, which states that Falcon can supposedly combo into other attacks from his First Combo, hence its name, though only the first and second hits can actually be comboed out of with very few followup options. Falcon does have a few easy infinites, most notably spamming Gun Shoot and air rotate on a grounded opponent, though the latter is height-dependent and requires a small amount of timing to get right; Gun Shoot's projectile traverses the whole width of the screen, making it especially potent. In contrast to the Super Smash Bros. incarnation of Captain Falcon, Falcon manages to be neither agile, damaging, nor combo-heavy, though many of his attacks activate quickly and have little end lag to them; Falcon's most powerful attacks, falcon punch and falcon kick, are completely unblockable, allowing Falcon to apply pressure to the opponent even if they block. Falcon is considerably shorter than most characters, allowing him to abuse the fact that he can avoid most characters' punching attacks and some smaller projectiles. Falcon's A.I. is custom and makes good use of what few tools the character has at its disposal, pressuring the opponent with the same combo repeatedly or using the strongest variant of either falcon punch or falcon kick available at the time ( if Power is below 1000, if Power is more than or equal to 1000) to catch the opponent off-guard and guarantee an unblockable and somewhat powerful hit. Although Falcon's A.I. blocks when it can, its aggressive nature may cause it to prematurely drop its guard during the opponent's combo. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen captain falcon(me) vs juggernaut Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by ReyMugen Category:Characters made in 2009 }}